Automated guided vehicles (AGVs) are used in factory environments to assist with inventory management by transporting parts from one area of the factory to another. For example, parts may be loaded on an AGV in a staging area. Once the parts are loaded, the AGV may drive to an assembly area where the parts are unloaded and used in assembly processes. The AGV may travel from the staging area to the assembly area based on a control system and without intervention from users.
In some environments, robots may be used to load and/or unload parts from the AGVs. To facilitate reliable unloading of the parts from the AGVs, the position of the AGVs relative to the robots should be accurate and repeatable. Previously, AGVs would drive to stations affixed to the floor of the factory and automatically stop at a predetermined stopping location.
However, the automatic stop may be unreliable, causing the AGVs to overrun the conveyor station. This unreliability may harm the efficiency of the AGVs. Further, failure to stop at the predetermined location may initiate a fault that forces the AGVs to become inoperable. Accordingly, positive stopping systems for AGVs may be desired.